1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer system, and more particularly to a server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an architecture diagram of a conventional server system is shown. The conventional server system 1 comprises a motherboard 11 and a server power system 12. The server power system 12 comprises a number of power supplies 122 for converting an AC power VAC into a DC power VDC and outputting the DC power to a circuit board 11. The reason for employing plural power supplies 122 is to assure that when one of the power supplies 122 breaks down, the other power supplies 122 may provide a backup power supply to maintain the normal operation of the server system 1. However, when the AC power VAC is disconnected or the power line comes off the connection, the conventional server system 1 still cannot be exempted from power failure.